


Verisimilitude

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Family Feels, Gen, Memory Loss, One Shot, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sad Papyrus, Sans Needs A Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: 'Acceptance or Refusal?'A choice decided within the RESETs.* Two brothers chose different paths.





	1. Nightmarish Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Why? I don't know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus
> 
> wakes up.
> 
> Over
> 
> And over.
> 
> From
> 
> The beginning
> 
> Until
> 
> The end.

Papyrus jumped out of bed, ready to head out and greet his cheerful brother and maternal father!

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus woke up, sweating. He has to meet with his lazy brother and busy father downstairs. _Did this happen before?_

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus wakes up and cries. He pretends he can't see his brother's pain from their treacherous father. **He doesn't know what to do.**

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus sat up on the table. The taste of dust told him him he was part of father's experiment. His brother grows apathetic. The days are repeating.

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus wakes up with his brother screaming. He rushes out to kill because his father isn't there to SAVE them anymore.

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus screamed, his brother's cries alarmed him before he fell.

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus wakes up and tells his brother of his nightmares. Sans says he will be there to protect him.

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus wakes up and Sans is dead. Father corrects him, _Sans doesn't exist._

 

[RESET]

 

Papyrus tells father what happened in his nightmare with full detail. Gaster is curious and Sans grows worried. **It was all in his head** , they say.

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus wakes up and looks for a knife to wake up from the nightmare.

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus wakes up to enter another nightmare. Everyone keeps changing appearances and attitudes like his father and brother.

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Papyrus accepts the nightmare/dream.


	2. Hopeful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus
> 
> stays awake
> 
> like
> 
> the usual.
> 
> Surely,
> 
> all this
> 
> will
> 
> end right?

[RESET]

 

Papyrus stares at the ceiling, waiting for the moment to stand up and start the day.

 

The tall skeleton doesn't know what today will give him, but surely it has the same elements.

 

Strange. His brother pretends everything is okay  _even when it isn't._

 

Papyrus sometimes wish to have a wish. All he remembers is **nothing**.

 

What it means to be Papyrus, the tall skeleton tries his best to ACT like himself.

 

The Past is a blur. Hopefully, no one notices his err.

 

Sitting up, the skeleton prepares his ACT. The world waits for no one

 

_Since this already happened before._

 

* * *

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Memories of his death clash with the present, Papyrus struggles to breath as his SOUL panicked.

 

Calming down, the tall skeleton realized he woke his brother from all his trashing.

 

Sans enters the room, fear on his face. Asking if something happened, Sans receives a vague reply.

 

" **A DREAM**." Papyrus pretends to be okay because everything _is_ okay. Nothing has happened yet.

 

Giving one final glance, his older brother went out and probably gone to Grillby's for breakfast.

 

Papyrus stares at his gloved hands, sighing. **He knows what to do now.**

 

* * *

 

 

[RESET]

 

Papyrus stands outside his house. Sometimes, he stands in front of Grillby's.

 

The tall skeleton doesn't know what he's waiting for really.

 

The days are repeating.

 

If he's lucky, the world is close to Home. Nice and peaceful - a world close to memory.

 

* * *

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Sometimes, Papyrus recalls waiting for someone to come.

 

It must be someone important like his friends or maybe his brother?

 

* * *

 

 

[RESET]

 

There are times Papyrus falls asleep and dreams of his present.

 

Waking up with Sans beside him, his older brother always says he's there to protect him.

 

Most of the time, Sans keeps his promise. Rarely does his older brother break promises.

 

When that happens, his brother is either the first one dead or the _only one living_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

As time pass by, Papyrus begins to grow a strange dislike for knives.

 

 **It was all in his head** , his friends tell him. 'Strange. Sans hates it too.'

 

To overcome it, he elects to grab a knife and place it to his neck.

 

Usually, it doesn't end well since his brother catches him and starts an episode.

 

Maybe Sans' ACT is justifiable because Papyrus doesn't understand Pain anymore.

 

The fact Sans pleaded for him not to do that again is something to think about.

 

* * *

 

[RESET]

 

Sans is strange.

 

Unlike Papyrus,

 

Sans hasn't accepted the nightmare/dream.

 

People say Sans might fall down someday but Papyrus begs to disagree.

 

He can see his brother's HoPe hidden from plain sight.

 

A HoPe refusing to reveal itself in the nightmare/dream,

 

Sans' HoPe isn't artificial.

 

* It's authentic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the near in chapter of my sister's fic. Sorry, we're busy.


End file.
